1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to product packaging, particularly to such packaging having tamper-evident means thereon, and more particularly to such packaging suitable for protectively enclosing a photosensitive product.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various schemes for discouraging or evidencing product-package tampering are known in the prior art. Pertinent examples may be found in the following documents:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,702,383 (Wender)--Discloses a tamper-evident package comprising a jar with a circular opening, a circular cap that is closingly matable with the opening, and an annular connecting member on the cap with diametrically opposed, frangible tabs extending downwardly therefrom and secured to correspondingly opposite sides of the jar, to seal the jar closed and to evidence tampering by breaking or tearing apart whenever the cap is moved relative to the opening.
Jap. Patent Pub. No. 1-113235 (Fuji)--Discloses a film package comprising a plastic cylindrical can with an open end and an end cap hingedly attached thereto by a sealing tape that extends across the cap and down onto opposite sides of the can, for protectively containing a 35 mm film cartridge.
Jap. Patent Pub. No. 1-113237 (Fuji)--Discloses a film package comprising a plastic cylindrical can with an open end and an end cap removably attached thereto by a disposable sealing tape that extends across the cap and down onto opposite sides of the can, for protectively containing a 35 mm film cartridge.
U.K. Published Patent Application No. GB-2,213,135-A (Fuji)--Discloses a film package comprising a plastic container with an open end or side and a removable or hingedly attached cap, for opening and closing the container around a 35 mm film cartridge, wherein an information-displaying label may be attached to the container's outer surface, a seal may extend from the container to the cap to indicate whether the package has been opened, and a lug or tab may project from an edge of the cap to facilitate opening.
While protective packages with schemes such as those referred to above may have sufficed for their intended purposes, there is now an increasing need for product packages having a more efficient and reliable means for evidencing, and thereby discouraging, any attempted tampering with the enclosed product. That need heretofore has not been satisfactorily met.